


Cosas que no se enseñan

by electracine



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracine/pseuds/electracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rothstein era un hombre paciente y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosas que no se enseñan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joanne_distte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=joanne_distte).



Cuando Arnold Rothstein tenía once años y aún era simplemente Arnold, el director de la escuela convocó a sus padres en su despacho para entregarles las notas de su hijo. El director les dijo que Arnold era un niño muy inteligente y que podía ser lo que quisiera cuando fuera mayor, sus padres dijeron que querían que fuese un respetado rabino y un reputado intérprete de la cábala, pero él tenía planes muy distintos para su futuro. El director insistió en que Arnold podía conseguir todo lo que quisiera y ahora el tiempo le había dado la razón: Arnold siempre había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto, pero probablemente no había habido nada que hubiera deseado con más intensidad que a Charles Luciano y estaba convencido de que, tarde o temprano, también iba a ser suyo.

Cuando Rothstein (que ahora ya no era casi nunca simplemente Arnold) conoció a Charles Luciano, éste era un matón de tres al cuarto, grosero y sin modales, vestido con una ropa que parecía sacada de la beneficencia, un bravucón pueril y con un sentido del humor impertinente. En apariencia, Luciano no era diferente de cualquier chico italiano de su edad, pero Rothstein desde el principio supo ver que bajo una capa terriblemente vulgar escondía algo de valor. Luciano era impulsivo, arrogante, todo nervio y ardor, nunca se mordía la lengua y siempre estaba preparado para una pelea. Rothstein sabía que esas cualidades convenientemente reeducadas podían ser de una gran utilidad. Rothstein reconoció en él un diamante en bruto que sólo necesitaba de un artesano que supiera pulirlo.

Rothstein enseñó a Luciano (que pronto fue simplemente Charlie para él) a vestirse correctamente, a comer con cubiertos, a ser educado y cortés, a aguantar la puerta abierta para las mujeres y a saludarlas quitándose el sombrero. Charlie fruncía el ceño pero siempre acababa cediendo. Charlie aceptaba todo lo que le proponía Rothstein, pero seguía conservando su aire altanero y la capacidad de no morderse nunca la lengua. Para Charlie, Rothstein era Rothstein, pero ningún otro hombre se atrevía a contradecirle y a responderle como lo hacía Charlie, ni siquiera los que tenían permiso para llamarle Arnold. Y a Rothstein esto era lo que más le gustaba de Charlie.

Rothstein sabía que Charlie lo admiraba, pero podía ser que lo único que admirara de él fuera su dinero y su poder. Y aunque realmente lo admirara simplemente a él, esto no quería decir que llegado el momento fuera a someterse a todos sus deseos. Pero Rothstein era un hombre paciente y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Empezó con una mano en el hombro o en la espalda, tocándolo de la forma en que cualquier mentor tocaría a su protegido. Luego dejó que esos toques se prolongaran más de lo normal y que tomaran una naturaleza posesiva: una mano en la cintura, otra en la nuca, pero siempre destiladas con cuentagotas. Después comenzó a invadir el espacio personal de Charles, para ponerle bien el nudo de la corbata, para susurrarle al oído el nombre del tipo al que tenía que liquidar, dejando que sus labios casi le rozaran la piel y su aliento le hiciera cosquillas en la oreja. Nunca precipitándose, porque quería que llegado el momento toda la rebeldía de Charlie se transformara en perfecta sumisión. Finalmente un día le pasó la mano por el pelo, con la excusa de quitarle una brizna de madera que le debía haber caído encima cuando (tal como le había encargado) había ido a destruir esa destilería que les hacía la competencia, y aprovechó para acariciárselo de una forma sutil pero inequívoca. Cuando vio que Charlie no desviaba la mirada y le dedicaba una media sonrisa insinuante y explícita, supo que lo había conseguido, que Charles Luciano ya era incondicionalmente suyo.


End file.
